


I have wings, and I can fly away

by wallisCACA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallisCACA/pseuds/wallisCACA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>妈妈说的又轻又快，Clint差点没有听见。<br/>“我有双翅膀，我可以飞翔。”<br/>这很愚蠢，因为他的妈妈并没有翅膀。但Clint发现他一直把这些音节挂在嘴边，日复一日，不停地重复。渴望着妈妈可以飞翔，带着他和Barney一起远走高飞。<br/>或<br/>Clint Barton会说很多种语言，其中大多数都出乎你的意料。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have wings, and I can fly away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriteThroughTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteThroughTheNight/gifts).
  * A translation of [I have wings, and I can fly away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010963) by [WriteThroughTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteThroughTheNight/pseuds/WriteThroughTheNight). 



> Thank WriteThroughTheNight very much for giving me the permission to translate her wonderful fictions into Chinese. Hope I didn't ruin it.  
> And also thank my wonderful beta jjinyue, love you <33
> 
> 作者注释：  
> 警告，有虐待儿童的情节和描写。不太确定文章的其他部分有没有需要警告的地方，不过我想应该没有大问题。  
> 这个故事...好吧，我本意是想写一些Clint出乎人意料的地方，比如说他会讲很多种语言。然后...它就变成了现在这样。  
> 预先对文中的那些非英语词句说声抱歉。我只会说一种半语言，所以一切外语都是靠谷歌翻译过来的。我也不知道它们对不对。  
> 没错，我没有beta，所以文中的所有错误都是我的问题！希望你们能够喜欢。  
> 7.26编辑：感谢美好的读者们，我得以修正了德语，法语和匈牙利语的语法错误。感谢你们的帮助和评论，如果还有谁能帮我订正其他语言的错误，我会非常感激！

~

English

英语

I have wings and I can fly away

~

Clint Barton刚刚三岁，而他的哥哥正在发烧，他的父亲大概在某个地方喝酒。尽管他还非常小，却也学会了啤酒和爸爸是个糟糕的组合。母亲拨开Barney前额上汗湿的头发，Clint在门前安静乖顺地看着。

Clint Barton同样也早早学到了静默和隐匿能让他活下来。

家门被砰地大声关上，妈妈站了起来。Clint知道这意味着爸爸回来了，同时也意味着他需要赶快逃跑。虽然他的读写还学得不太好，但也已经学到了这点。Clint知道，而仅仅一点瘀伤，他的妈妈就变成了一种非常陌生的生物。

妈妈站了起来，走向浴室。Clint悄悄跟着她。她往脸上泼了点水，盯着镜子。Clint认为他的母亲很漂亮，她有顺滑的黑色头发和橄榄色的肌肤。但出于某种原因，她眼睛周围的淤青伤痕显得如此丑陋。

妈妈盯着镜子中的自己，然后她的脸变了。她不再像是那个在Clint做噩梦时照看着他，在Clint擦伤时亲吻他伤口的人。她再次变成了那个陌生的生物，Clint惊讶地僵住了。

妈妈突然轻声说了什么，Clint差点没有听见。

“我有一双翅膀，我可以飞翔。”

这很愚蠢，因为他的妈妈并没有翅膀。但Clint发现他一直把这些音节挂在嘴边，日复一日，不停地重复。渴望着妈妈可以飞翔，带着他和Barney一起远走高飞。

~

意大利语

Ho le ali e posso volare via

~

Clint四岁了，妈妈还是没有飞走。当他们两人独处的时候，妈妈会在教Clint阅读的间隙，用一种古怪的语言跟他说话。一种Clint从未听过的语言。

Clint问起时，妈妈告诉他这叫意大利语。Clint请求她之后，她答应教给他。

这就像重头再学一遍阅读和书写，更糟的是，他还得学习如何说话。但Clint对念出那些词句时所发出的韵律感到惊艳无比，等Barney去学校后，Clint就会指定一些物品，然后妈妈会教他用意大利语怎么说。用这种方法，Clint Barton学会了他的第二门语言。

爸爸或Barney在家时，所有人都用英语谈话和吵架。但当Clint和妈妈独处时，他们就会用意大利语聊天。那成了他们的密语，他们的安处之所。

在某一个炎热的夏日，妈妈正给他做午餐，Clint终于问出了数月来一直徘徊在他脑海里的问题。

“妈妈，意大利语的‘我有一双翅膀，我可以飞翔’怎么说？”妈妈僵住了。她露出一个古怪的笑容，然后问Clint：

“为什么你想要知道这个，甜心？”Clint歪了歪脑袋，用手指轻轻敲打着桌面。

“你说了很多次。”

片刻间，妈妈又变得像个陌生的生物了，Clint也再次吃惊到无法动弹。

“Ho le ali e posso volare via.”Clint微笑起来。这与其他意大利语的单词没什么不同，但Clint感觉他深爱上了这句话。妈妈让他重复给她听，一遍又一遍，直到这词句和音节深深烙印在他的脑海里。

~

Anger

愤怒

~

说实话，愤怒是Clint Barton学会的第一门语言。在他能讲英语，或是用意大利语表述自己的想法之前，他就知道了那些升高的音调和紧握的拳头之后所代表的意义。

愤怒的语言是酒瓶叮当作响的敲击声，是妈妈一路收拾爸爸留下的一地狼藉。愤怒是叫喊，尖叫和怒吼。不是什么词句，而是音调。Clint懂得从不同人身上发出的不同音量代表的不同意义。他知道爸爸几乎所有音量的声音都代表逃跑和隐藏。

同时他也明白了妈妈的最高音代表着疲倦，代表请求，代表停止。

Clint Barton通过淤青，骨折和擦伤学习愤怒的语言。在破碎的酒瓶击中他的后背时，他习得愤怒微妙的口音。香烟按熄在皮肤上时，他习得那微微起伏的音调。

Clint学会愤怒的同时，也学会了恐惧。愤怒最流畅的演讲者永久地沉默了，Clint想知道是否是愤怒本身杀害了他的父母，或者仅仅是因为爸爸，带着妈妈撞向一棵树。

愤怒仍在Clint的身边徘徊，甚至在他进入孤儿院后也未曾停止。Clint无法忘记愤怒，似乎没人可以忘记。

~

Russian

俄语

У меня есть крылья, и я могу улететь

~

马戏团总是充斥着艳丽的灯光，喧闹无比，且远离家乡。Barney比他大四岁，已经十三了，他说孤儿院像所囚牢束缚着他。Clint九岁，并不理解这些话的意义，但他还是跟着Barney离开了。

他想他能明白妈妈那些话的意思，那些关于拥有翅膀和远走高飞的机会。她从未得到过那个机会，所以如今Clint一个人得到了，却不那么开心。但他让自己闭上嘴，在Barney和其它马戏团成员出去的时候练习意大利语。

Clint刚刚九岁，对马戏团来说太过年轻。他会在嘈杂的喧闹声中迷失自己，不过Barney也同样如此。Clint认为他的兄弟喜欢这种感觉。现在，当没人盯着Clint，说他这没做好那也没做好的时候，他喜欢在马戏团里四处游荡。他会假装自己只是抽出一天时间在这逛逛，假装他并没有像个踏入陷阱的动物一样，被困在这里。一些摊贩会免费让他玩游戏，而且他永远都看不腻这些表演。

Clint才九岁，所有人都忘记了他的存在。他在过于小的时候就学会了沉默与隐藏，这也在马戏团里派上了用场。

所让当他被那位老俄罗斯算命家找到，并被拖进她的帐篷里时，他非常惊讶。

Clint心里有点害怕，因为之前他就见过这个女人盯着他看。他不知道自己该不该尖叫，也不知道如果发生了任何事，会不会有人来救他。

然而，女人咧嘴笑了，露出她那不剩几颗的牙齿，接着她把Clint安放到一把椅子上。多年以后，那熏香的气味会一直留存在他的记忆中。熏香，还有她给的巧克力棒。

食物是美味的，Clint飞快地吃掉了它。老妇人依然没有说话，Clint也是。

最后，算命家开口了。

“У меня есть крылья, и я могу улететь.”Clint歪了歪头。

“这是什么意思？”女人笑了，这次她用的是带有浓重口音的英文。

“这需要你自己去发现，男孩儿。尽管我认为你早已知道了。”

虽然她是这么说的，但之后的一年半，算命家一直在教Clint俄语。她严厉地要求他，直到他的口音再无瑕疵。他讲的俄语就跟意大利语和英语一样好，老妇人死时看起来很为他感到骄傲。她留给他一本俄语字典，而当Clint翻译出开始这一切的那句话时，他愣住了。

_I have wings, and I can fly away._

_我有一双翅膀，我可以飞翔。_

Clint好奇她是如何知道的。

~

Spanish

西班牙语

Tengo alas y puedo volar

~

终于有人注意到了Clint。他名叫捷射，是马戏团的弓箭手。

Clint从未掩饰过他对这男人所携带的弓箭的兴趣，只要一逮到机会，他就会去偷看捷射射箭。他趴在树上，想象着有朝一日他也有机会弯弓放箭。Clint用树枝练习射箭的姿势，试图在他那骨瘦如柴的十一岁身躯里增加更多的力量。他用俄语、意大利语和英语玩假扮自己在做弓箭表演的游戏。

捷射最终还是发现了Clint的“间谍行动”，他揪着男孩儿的耳朵把他拖了出来。Clint只有一件事要说。

“我可以射一次吗？”捷射与Clint做了笔交易。只要他能射中目标，弓箭手就会将他收入旗下，训练他。Clint同意了，用他花了很长时间练习的姿势拉弓放箭，击中的位置仅离靶心几英寸远。

这是不可思议的，也是不可能的。但Clint并不认为自己是通过学习领会箭支和弓的振鸣语言，他觉得他是早已掌握了它。拉弓射箭就像再访一位老友。这是，也许，这是Clint Barton天生就理解的语言。这是不可思议的，不可能发生的，但那无所谓，因为它是如此迷人。

捷射实现了承诺，数月之后他就开始了表演。

最终，捷射成为Clint的指导者和朋友，他送他去Jacques Duquesne那当助手。Clint不喜欢这个男人，他知道Barney在为他干些非法的事情。Duquesne也不需要他的喜爱，他训练Clint学了些别的技能。他被称为剑客是有原因的。很快，Clint就意识到自己天生的精准度并不局限在射箭一个领域。

剑客会说法语和西班牙语，但似乎更喜欢后者。Clint无意中学会了西班牙语的脏话，也重访了他的老朋友愤怒。他不会请求剑客教他西班牙语，而是找耍火炬的女孩要了本西英字典。

Clint自学了一点，可没人给他纠正发音是个不小的困难。他要确保自己得到了某句话的正确发音，然后他会不停地重复这句，一遍又一遍，直到发音变得自然。

“Tengo alas y puedo volar。”Clint在他俩射击靶子时对捷射说道。

“我是让你去学习耍小刀的，小鹰，不是去学用西班牙语骂人。”Clint没有辩驳。

夜深人静时，他用英语，意大利语，俄语和西班牙语重复这句话。Clint疑惑如果妈妈还在，她现在会如何看待他。

~

German

德语

Ich habe Flügel, und ich kann wegfliegen

~

杂耍三胞胎在Clint大概十三岁的时候才开始对他感兴趣。作为最年轻，却拥有常驻节目的成员，他多少造成了点轰动。捷射对他的昵称，鹰眼，成为了他的艺名。人们半开玩笑地叫他最强射手。Clint希望他的名气不那么响，这样说不定Barney就会重新看着他了。

学习这些新的语言，让他似乎忘记了，该如何理解他的兄弟。

Clint从一群试图通过殴打他来获得些尊敬的男孩儿手底下跑出来。Clint懂得尊敬，但他只尊敬那些值得他这么做的人。

男孩们迫近了，因为这是Clint故意的。之后发生的事情非常熟练且完美。

Clint跑过拐角，男孩儿们追了过去，但他消失了。他们花了五分钟四处寻找，还是没有找到，最后只能咒骂着走开。Clint坐起身，从贮存箱的顶上爬了下来。

三胞胎正在等他。她们眯起眼睛，紧紧盯着他，Clint瞪了回去。他不再被恐惧或其它那些他无法理解的东西所掌控，他负担不起。三个女人同时诡异地冲他咧嘴而笑。Clint很有胆量，但这依然令人不安。

“你很快。”站在左边的女人对他说道。Clint答：

“我想变得更快。”

在他没有忙着表演节目或练习射箭的时候，她们教导他。她们教导他如何将自己的身体弯曲成不可思议的程度，如何在空中飞过。她们教导他如何落地，教导他如何利用他周围的一切。这对他的常规表演也有帮助，让他的表演越来越大胆，所以捷射没有抱怨。

某天，在三个女人用她们的母语——德语闲聊时，Clint打断了她们。

“教我。”他说。Clint已经明白在有什么你想要的东西时最好先问，然后再看你能否得到它。

“语言很难。”Clint用他会四种语言的事实反驳了她们。

三个女人开始教他德语。

当Clint要求教他那句话，这句他开始认为是属于他的话语的短句时，她们互相交换了一个被逗乐了的眼神。

“我们已经教会你飞了，不是吗？”Clint大大地微笑起来。她们认输了，教了他这句话。

“Ich habe Flügel, und ich kann wegfliegen。”它有些尖锐刺耳，但Clint认为他更好地理解了这点。

它不是意大利语，也与逃离和机遇无关。用德语，Clint理解了被囚禁与诱捕之人的语言。

杂耍三胞胎说，他在语言上有非凡的天赋。Clint摇了摇头，飞跃而过。至少他的语言天赋，不是笼中之鸟。

~

Betrayal

背叛

~

背叛是Clint最新学会的语言，而它尝起来像是金属和尘土。

Barney看着他被剑客踢断肋骨，看着他的兄弟被打得濒临死亡。Clint看着无动于衷的Barney，心里悲痛不已。他们将他扔进泥里，他满身是血，痛苦地呻吟着。Clint看着Barney转身离开。

背叛尝起来就像血液和泥土，而这个味道将会时常萦绕在他身旁，伴他度过余生。

Clint躺在泥土里，毫无价值地被丢弃。Barney离开了他，所以Clint离开了马戏团。他买了口香糖，一直嚼着，不停地嚼，直到嘴里只剩下薄荷的味道为止。

他用意大利语，俄语，西班牙语和德语告诉自己，他终于自由地飞翔了。

Clint一点也不相信自己。

~

French

法语

J'ai des ailes et je peux m'envoler

~

Clint在一次工作中学到了法语，一开始他只会几个简单的句子。他会说你好，再见和关于天气的几个对话。他会说我有双翅膀，我可以飞翔。

一般来讲，Clint不需要在杀人的时候讲另一种语言，但这个工作很特殊。他20岁了，从某人敲开他屋门时起，他已经干拿人钱财替人消灾的活儿三年了。Clint总是对他接下的活儿非常小心，全是为了道德准则和安全原因，但这一个看起来很好，而且合法。

潜入一家欧洲毒枭的制药工厂，销毁制品，离开。简单，容易，而且待遇极其优渥。

没什么事是简单的。

委托人忘记告诉他这个毒枭还是个人贩子。

现在——现在Clint手里抱着一名濒死的小女孩儿。她瘦得跟皮包骨似的，而且受尽虐待，三枚子弹射进了她的胃里。这个女孩儿（Gretel，她在血涌出喉咙时低声呢喃出她的名字，眼泪滑过她的脸颊）用她那双大眼睛看着Clint。Gretel都还不到七岁。

她再也没有过七岁生日的可能了。

Clint的法语用的还不甚流利，他现在感到了深深的后悔。女孩气息渐弱地躺在他的臂弯中，而他所能对这孩子说的只有：J'ai des ailes et je peux m'envoler。他想如果他无法给她任何东西，这也算是个合适的最后仪式。

鲜血不停地从Gretel那瘦弱的身躯里流淌出来，小小的嘴唇僵硬在最后一个 _Merci_ _（谢谢）_ 上。Clint把她放在地上，脱下夹克轻轻盖了上去。

他把工厂里所有的化合物烧了个精光。另外，Clint还追踪到了雇佣他的人，同样也杀死了他。更重要的是，他现在能流畅地说法语了，为这名找到自己翅膀的小女孩祈祷。

虽然Clint没有意识到，但这件事，让神盾局注意到了他。

~

Pain

疼痛

~

Clint在他还是个孩子的时候就学会了疼痛的语言，他用一生不断地重温和精进。拳头，香烟，最近更多的是，子弹。Clint以为他懂得疼痛，他以为自己明白这门语言，也懂得如何诉说它。

接着Clint在上海被抓了，于是他意识到，不，他并不擅长疼痛，但他确定现在他学会了。

Clint之前从未经受过如此长时间的，持续不断又富有创造性的折磨。当他悬浮在疼痛之上，他看着疼痛的语言烙进他的肌肤之中。疼痛是一种和感官分离有关的语言，Clint最后这样想。疼痛让他漂浮在遥远的空中，注视着男人在他身上划出另一道伤口。Clint什么都感觉不到。

没有人会来救他。见鬼的，每个人都想让声名狼藉的鹰眼死。Clint想，至少在死之前，他又学会了一种语言。

当抓获他的人离开时，Clint坐在牢房里练习着。那句话在舌尖辗转反侧，他的老朋友们，他一直希望自己的遗言是这句话。他不确定它们听起来还像不像人类的声音，他甚至不确定自己是不是真的说出了自己想说的。

门被砸开时，正是Clint身上的刀伤和电击创口最痛的时候。他隐约听到了枪声，并决定收回自己之前疼痛关乎分离的说法，因为他的感官现在回来了，而且他 _操蛋的_ 疼死了。疼得他痛不欲生。

有个男人站在他面前，穿着西装。那是件黑色西装，Clint认为这对隐藏血迹很有用。他一定是把这句话说出来了，因为男人露出了微笑。

男人笑起来的时候很好看。

“我是Phil Coulson特工，就职于国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局。我们想给你一份工作。”

也许疼痛并不是他学过的最糟糕的语言。Clint可能在昏过去之前设法点了下头。

~

Portuguese

葡萄牙语

Eu tenho asas e posso voar

~

Clint发现神盾局的语言和憎恶之语出人意料地相生相息。至少对他来说是这样。两年，换了至少二十个管理人之后，Clint意识到他只是让自己飞入了另一个笼子。

传说中的顶头上司，Fury局长，告诉他这是他最后一次机会。Clint点头假笑，并且决定好好利用他最后的机会任性一发。

他的新管理人是那个两年前穿着西装的人。自从上海的牢房之后Clint就再也没见过他了，但他看起来一点也没变。Coulson，是他的名字。Coulson特工在Clint走进来的时候视线也没有离开办公桌，只是递出一个文件夹。Clint感到心里的某些东西转化成了令人不快的感觉。

“Barton特工。你的新任务。”失望，这就是那如此沉重的感觉。Coulson就如其他管理人一样，认为Clint也仅是个工具，扣动扳机的工具而已。Clint扫了眼日程，很好，他可以在下周搞定这该死的任务，接着他就会消失。他转身准备离开。“明天8点到我办公室报道。我想和你重看一遍任务说明，听听你的意见。我们还需要教你点葡萄牙语。”Clint僵住了。他转头怀疑地盯向Coulson，然后得到了又一个温和的微笑。“我倾向与我的下属私下进行了解和工作。这会有问题吗？”

Clint摇头。

第二天Coulson与他一起研究了整个任务，非常地仔细，并听取了他所有的意见。研究完毕后，Coulson递给他一本必知葡萄牙语的小册子。Clint读着句子，一遍遍重复，然后这位管理人会纠正他的口音和断句直到一切无可挑剔。他的纠正毫无贬低或故作优越的感觉，这让Clint逐渐放松了下来。屋里有个沙发，一个小时后，Clint移动到沙发上，而Coulson什么也没说。他只是简单地转了转椅子来配合他。

在接近小册子结尾的地方，有一段书写潦草的短句。Eu tenho asas e posso voar。Clint抬眼看向表情温和的Coulson。男人回了一个小小的微笑。

“你永远不知道什么可以派上用场。”

Clint大声地念着，练习，有一种温暖的感觉沉没到身体里。Clint不明白为什么这个人——尽管他们还很陌生——会知道那些古怪的东西对他而言是必不可少的，但他还是为此感到感激。他无法抑制的露出大大的，真心的笑容。

大概——也许Clint现在还不会从这个巢里逃走。

~

Phil Coulson

~

在Clint学过的所有语言当中，没有任何一种能比这个更重要。Clint通过那些糟糕的垃圾食品和长途飞机旅程了解Phil Coulson。他发现他的负责人出人意料地容忍他在通讯频道里的喋喋不休，发现有些词能让他回嘴接话。当Coulson送他巧克力甜甜圈时，他学到了这门语言的一个新词，剥开了Phil Coulson这个谜的另一层外壳。

在消毒用途的浴室里，Clint窥见了伤疤，和隐藏在那背后的，Phil Coulson曾经赢得的战斗。

当Coulson疲惫，非常危险地，熬了好几个通宵的那种疲惫的时候，他会变得非常暴躁。Clint学会了如何处理这个，如何变成唯一一个不会激怒他，恶化这个情况的人。从任务和对练时的表现看，显而易见的是，他的管理人不会被轻易打倒，不仅仅只是个坐办公室的人。Coulson是个战士，是个杀手，而Clint因为这个男人，看到了自己身上更美好的特质和潜力。

他缓慢的探索着能令Coulson在他身边放松的方法，能让Coulson在Clint躺上他沙发时不再紧张的方法。他学到了他在Clint做了蠢事或者说了蠢话时翻白眼的方式。学到了在弓箭手拒绝医疗部的医护时他话语里真实的愤怒。Clint看到了全部，看着Coulson慢慢地接纳自己，Clint坠入了爱河。

Clint逐渐开始把Coulson当做一个朋友，而这感觉棒极了。他都不记得上一次拥有一个朋友是什么样子了。当他在一个任务中被捕获时，疼痛一文不值，因为Coulson会来，会救出他。不论何时，只要他在医疗部里，他的管理人都会坐在那照看他，于是Clint用同样的礼节回报。

Clint研究着Phil Coulson，从他的肢体语言中学习着，但他本应将注意力放在自己身上。Clint早该预料到为什么在Coulson中枪时他的心跳会被吓得停止跳动。

在他的管理人疗伤期间，Clint一直在照看他，当确认这名特工陷入沉睡时，Clint握住了他的手。

Coulson成为了他最喜欢的语言，Clint甚至没有想过要飞走。

~

Polish

波兰语

Mam skrzydła i mogę odlecieć

~

Clint被派去刺杀黑寡妇。

但他做了不同的决定。

随后，Clint坐在寡妇开得疯快的车上，紧紧抓着安全带把自己绑在副驾驶座上，努力不让自己在波兰乡村的路上因为竞技赛车的速度而吐出来。同时他还要尽力不让自己因失血过多而死。有着犹如烈焰般红色头发的女人告诉他，她叫Natasha，然后现在，Natasha看着他就像他是个谜。

Clint认为这很正常，于是他告诉了她。她的嘴角轻抽了下，非常轻微，然后用波兰语说了些什么。

寡妇不是波兰人，Clint知道。她来自俄罗斯，但她开车开得太疯了，而且Natasha也讲波兰语。Clint让她教他。她教了。

这对保持神志清醒有好处，但这场谈话，按大多数人标准来说的话，却不怎么好。当Clint想起来问那个问题的时候，他们好像已经提到了死亡一千遍。

“‘我有素昂翅膀，窝可以飞翔’恩么说？”Clint含糊不清地问道。锐利的眼神转向他，寡妇很明显地在疑惑，但Clint可以肯定地说她绝不会承认这点。他解释了下，即使解释的话语断断续续。她正在带他回去找Coulson，她值得一个解释。“这素我的试金石。窝妈曾缩过得。提示尼了解吗？”

“我从没有过母亲。”Natasha回答。Clint眨着眼似要睡过去了。“鹰眼-Barton。睁开你的眼睛跟着我说。Mam skrzydła i mogę odlecieć。”

Clint重复着直到他失去知觉。

~

Natasha Romanova

~

Natasha是……复杂的。Clint无法理解她，不是特别能理解。解读Natasha就像解读一门已然死亡的语言，不管怎样Clint还是这么干了，因为他就是这么一个固执的混蛋。

Coulson在Clint决定留下黑寡妇性命的时候不怎么开心。他嘴角周围出现的皱纹意味着他在货真价实地生气。Clint相当确定如果他现在不是正躺在医院病床上的话，Phil一定会杀了他。但他还是在他离院的时候狠狠地痛斥了一顿他的人生。

但现在，他们三人组成了一个亲密无间的队伍，而这简直棒呆了。实际上Clint还从未如此开心过。Natasha的语言由微妙的细节和尖锐的话语组成。Clint学习她任务时的工作方式，想出如何让她融入他与Coulson早已习惯的工作系统里。最初Natasha和Coulson还在互相提防，但现在，他俩已经开始联合起来对付他了。

Clint没有抱怨，因为他拥有了朋友。Natasha总是面无表情，有一头炽烈如焰的红发。她就是伏特加，拥有讽刺的幽默感，她还是Clint最好的朋友。

Clint也从她的肢体动作中学习着，亲密的那种。虽然并不太有用，但这没什么。Natasha用自己的方式爱着他，而Clint似乎总是会爱上Coulson。虽然只有他们三人，但他们是个队伍。Natasha就是他的半身，他存在的理由。

Clint无需对Natasha理解甚深。他无需过度了解自己。

~

Hungarian

匈牙利语

Szárnyaim vannak és elrepülhetek

~

布达佩斯。Clint记忆中的布达佩斯就是疼痛和炮火，记得Phil倒在他的怀里血流不止。在布达佩斯，Coulson被抓，受到审讯，而Clint和Natasha放火烧了整个城市把他救了出来。

布达佩斯本应把他们全杀了，但他们更强。Clint和Natasha一起，与整个政府对抗，背靠背战斗着，用枪和匕首，而当武器全部用尽后，就是拳头。他们建立了牢不可破的信任关系，比Stark能做出的任何武器都要强大。

当他们终于找到Phil时，发现他受伤严重，神志不清。肩膀上的枪伤出血太多了，有时唯一提醒Clint他还活着的，只有Phil偶尔随着呼吸吐出的低哑吟语。Clint听不懂，像是匈牙利语，不停重复着的一句话，一遍又一遍。

Natasha在车厢后面给Phil肩膀上的枪伤做紧急手术。Clint，对此毫无办法，唯一能做的就是让Phil躺在他的腿上，来回梳理Phil的头发。他的拇指划过眼角因疼痛出现的鱼尾纹，温柔地将它们抚平。他无法做到更多，但他还能做这个，即使他的心因此而流血。

他乞求着，Clint一直是个想法很多的人，但现在Phil就要步入死亡。

Clint从未对血感到过恶心，现在他却根本无法看着Natasha将手指探进Phil肩膀处的伤口里。Clint从未对血感到过恶心，但上帝啊，如果他再闻第二次，并且知道这血是从Phil身体里流出来的话，他一定会吐出来。Natasha做了什么让Coulson痛苦地呜咽起来，Clint颤抖地握紧拳头。他必须转移自己的注意力。

“他在说什么？你听懂了吗？”Clint问道。他听见Natasha惊讶地吸了口气。

“你不知道？‘Szárnyaim vannak és elrepülhetek’。是匈牙利语的‘我有双翅膀，我可以飞翔’。”

世界似乎停止了旋转，仅仅一瞬间。当它又开始转动时，所有事物都微妙地，从根本上不同了。

因为很多事情Clint记住了布达佩斯。因为与Natasha在街上一同奋战。因为当Phil最终意识到他的探员来救他时脸上浮现出的慰藉的神情。为了Phil，血流不止，在Clint的怀里几近死亡。但更多的是？更多的是Clint记得之后发生的事情。

Clint记住了布达佩斯，因为Phil在医院中醒来后，Clint做的第一件事就是亲吻他。Clint记住了匈牙利语，因为这个语言，Clint第一次意识到Phil回应了他的感觉。

有趣的是，无论用匈牙利语说什么，Clint都从未，未曾感到想要远走高飞。

~

Love

爱

~

这是Clint学到过的最难的语言。那些不代表伤害的触碰，被赤裸地揭露于空气之中的秘密。他一次又一次地被这些词句绊阻。他所学的一切都毫无用处，Clint笨拙得就像他还是个孩子。

Phil，Phil让这变得更简单。深夜时分，当屋内只有闹钟灯光的时刻，袒露心扉的时刻。Phil承认他也同样不擅长这个，偶尔，他也会害怕，害怕这其实是在他的梦里。Clint用温柔的吻告诉他，他并不会失望。

Clint是个杀手，是个战士，Phil也是。这很奇特，去适应，去习惯用自己的双手，自己的全部，做些无关乎破坏的事情。不过他做的越来越好了。很快，它流经舌头时的感觉就像英语，或是与他母亲一起说的意大利语。 _我爱你_ 这句话有些音韵之美，在夜深人静时说出，或贴着淡粉的皮肤低吟时就更加如此。多么纯粹，真实又美丽，Clint如此恐惧会破坏它。

当Phil手环在他的腰上，低声道出那句话时，一切事物都变得更加美好。Clint认为这是门更适合聆听而不是讲述的语言。终于，Clint不会想要逃跑，不会感到自己是只笼中鸟。他没给自己留下任何逃脱的机会，他将自己全身心地投入进去。Clint跳了下去，张开翅膀也已太迟，他仅仅只是相信，相信Phil会接住他。

从这时开始，Clint学习新语言的时候，第一个寻找的句子再也不是‘我有一双翅膀，我可以飞翔’了。不，无论去任何地方Clint都不再对此感兴趣了。

他现在寻找的第一个句子变成了 _我爱你_ ，晚上回家后，他会在肌肤相亲时将新学到的语言喃喃吐出。一遍又一遍，直到他陷入沉眠。

~

Epilogue

尾声

~

多年以后，Clint会被精神控制，然后拯救世界。他将同外星人和神战斗，百折不挠。在那之后，他学会的任何一种语言都不会比之前学到的那些，那些造就了他的语言们更重要。

Clint Barton将会与一个超级战士，一个亿万富豪，一个神，一个怪物和一个超级刺客相提并论。他是他们中会最多语言的人，即使没人知道，他也为此骄傲。

有天，他被迫参加了一档谈话节目。主持人，显然在努力地想要得到一些他从前职业生涯的信息，问了他一个愚蠢的问题。

“那么，鹰眼。我们听说你在成为复仇者之前是个间谍。你还会说其他语言吗？”

Clint将不会想到母亲用意大利音节的教导，或是算命师教他的俄语。他不会想到西班牙语或德语或法语，也不是葡萄牙语，匈牙利语或波兰语。他想到的不是愤怒，痛苦和背叛，甚至不是爱，即使那是他心所向往的。

相反，他想到的是他的丈夫，躺在床上，重伤但仍活着。他会想到他的半身Natasha，和她之后还得参加的类似采访。Clint会想到他的新队伍，这门语言他还未运用自如，但他在学习。Clint想着他们所有人，微笑起来。

“是的，我会说几种。”

Clint拥有一双翅膀，但这次，他并不想要飞翔。


End file.
